


The Hardest Thing In Life

by Firelit_dreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the glam_bingo prompt Cliché: Unrequited Love. Allison's birthday. Neither Adam or Tommy realize the other's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing In Life

"Tommy Joe!"

He heard his name being shouted, saw the bright red hair flying toward him, and barely had time to set his drink down before he found his arms full of a very hyper and possibly slightly drunk Allison. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she jumped on him, arms around his neck.

"I didn't think you were coming," she said as he set her down, but kept she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday," he said into her ear to be heard over the music, and giving her a quick kiss. "I just got caught in traffic."

"So, are you going to dance with me, then?" She asked, pulling back, eyes wide in feigned innocence.

Tommy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he reached for his drink and quickly finished it. He knew full well that he would dance with her, he'd given up fighting Allison's will a long time ago. "You know I don't dance."

"I know you _say_ you don't dance," she said, already tugging him away from the bar and toward the dance floor. "But I've never actually seen proof of it one way or the other."

"Alli," Tommy said, trying to pull away from her. He didn't know why he bothered; the girl was so much stronger than anyone would guess. Especially if she had her mind set on something.

"It's my birthday, Tommy Joe," Allison said, turning around and pouting at him, the full force of her heartbroken expression turned on him. "Are you really going to refuse to dance with me on my birthday?"

Tommy sighed in mock resignation. Of course he'd dance with her. He'd never been able to turn her down for anything since the day he'd met the hyper little seventeen year old nearly two years ago. He completely understood Adam's love of this girl. They'd had an almost instant connection when they'd met and last year's tour had only cemented it. "One dance," he finally agreed and let himself be pulled to the dance floor.

~~**~~  
Adam was late. Rehearsals had run late and by the time he'd gone home and changed and drove all the way across town to the club Allison had booked for her party he was very late. He had considered texting her and letting her know he wasn't blowing off her party and would be there but decided that she probably wouldn't hear her phone in the club anyway, and Tommy lived a lot closer than he did and would be there first and would tell her was on his way.

He walked into the club and started scanning the crowd most of the guests were Allison's friends from home. She'd had a big industry party a few days ago and this was a chance for her to have a real party with her friends. Of course, this meant most of the people here tonight were under twenty and looking around Adam was starting to feel very old. He also didn't see Allison, she was probably off mingling with friends and he'd see her eventually, so he started searching the crowd for familiar faces, preferably ones that weren't drinking because of a fake id. Finally, spotting Kris sitting on a couch on the far side of the room he made his way toward him, stopping at the bar for a drink on his way.

"Hey," Kris said, getting up and hugging Adam as soon as he approached. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show."

"It's Alli's birthday," Adam answered, returning the hug and then sitting next to him on the couch. "Why wouldn't I show?"

"Well, it's hardly a rock star party," Kris pointed out. "I'm just glad you're here."

Adam looked around again at all the very young faces in the crowded club and smiled, "Worried you were going to be the oldest one here?"

Kris returned his grin, "Thought did cross my mind, would hate to be the only grown up in the room."

"Tommy's here isn't he?" Adam asked. He was trying his best to sound casual and not at all like he desperately wanted to see Tommy again. They hadn't really spent any time together in a while, not in a non-work capacity anyway. Although, Adam didn't even know why he tortured himself with anything else. He liked Tommy, a lot. He also didn't try to change straight boys. He knew a lot of his friends thought his feelings for Tommy were no different than his crush on Kris but it was so different. Kris was a wonderful friend and cute as hell, but he and Tommy were so much alike in so many ways it seemed like they were perfect for each other—except that Tommy was straight.

Kris' grinned widened and he nodded toward the dance floor. "Dancing."

"Tommy's dancing?" Adam asked surprised. Tommy never danced.

"Since about two minutes after he got here," Kris said, pointing toward the dance floor. "Allison dragged him out there as soon as she saw him."

Adam finished his drink and stood up. "He hates dancing, but not as much as he hates telling Allison no. I'll go rescue him."

Adam made his way onto the dance floor, dodging several of Allison's friends wanting to talk or dance. He was sure Tommy was in hell out there dancing with Allison and he just wanted to rescue him from that, it wasn't wanting to have Tommy to himself at all. As he got closer though, and he could see them more clearly through the crowd he froze and just stared at the couple dancing.

Tommy didn't appear to be suffering nearly as much as Adam expected. He had his arms on Allison's waist, holding her close as she moved her body against him, arms wrapped around his neck. Adam's eyes narrowed as Tommy leaned down and said something to her that Adam couldn't hear. Allison laughed, kissed him quickly. Then she turned her head and saw him, and her eyes widened and smile grew even larger as she said something to Tommy before moving away from him.

Adam couldn't stand there and watch anymore. This wasn't happening. There was no way he could stay here and watch Tommy and Allison together. What the fuck was he even doing with Allison? She was just a kid and he was—okay, so he wanted to say that Tommy was his but that really wasn't true at all.

"Adam!" He turned at the sound of Allison's voice, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was starting to give up on you."

"Sorry, Alli," he said, "I've been running late all day and I really don't think I can even stay much longer. I just wanted to at least stop in though."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Umm." Why couldn't he stay? He couldn't tell her the truth that it was because he didn't want to watch her get what he couldn't have. "I'm just really exhausted and I have a busy day tomorrow getting ready for the new video shoot."

"Are you sure you can't just stay a little longer?" Allison asked frowning at him, "Have a drink with me and Tommy or something?"

That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I really can't. Maybe we can grab dinner or something next week, just the two of us, and maybe some shopping."

He forced a small smile when her face lit up at the possible shopping trip. "I'll hold you to it."

"I'll call you when I know my schedule," he assured her and gave her a hug and quick kiss before heading over to say goodbye to Kris and go home to brood over what he'd seen in private.

~~**~~

"Oh my god!" Allison said flopping back onto the couch next to Tommy. He was the last of the guests still here and he'd been hiding out on this couch for the better part of an hour, he loved Allison but he could only take so much partying with her and her friends. "Did you see Adam's face when we were dancing?"

Tommy had seen his face. It looked a lot like the expression of an older brother getting ready to pound the shit out of his little sister's boyfriend, he didn't much like that look. Especially considering that in this case he was completely innocent. He wasn't interested in Allison. She had quickly become one of his best friends and they always seemed to 'get' each other but he had no intention of dating or sleeping with her.

A fact Allison was well aware of, they'd had _that_ discussion back on the tour when it was clear she had a crush on him. She did tend to push the boundaries with him though. He didn't think it was still in any sort of attempt to change his mind, she had gotten over that a long time ago, but because he was a 'safe' option. She could play and tease like she had on the dance floor tonight without worrying about him ever taking it seriously or trying to push further. If he was honest he didn't mind at all, it was nice to relax and have fun without having to worry about anyone else's expectations.

"Yeah," Tommy answered, eyes closed and his head resting on the back o the couch. "I get my ass kicked tomorrow it's totally your fault."

"Oh please," Allison said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was totally the one in danger of getting my ass kicked, not you."

"Right, Adam definitely wants to protect me from his predatory little sister." Allison lifted her head and stared at him for several moments before she started laughing. Tommy scowled at her. Why had he decided to stay when the party had broken up again? "What's so funny?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"He's so not worried about what you might do to me," Allison said, grinning. "Or me to you. Not like in that over protective big brother way, anyway."

"So what was the death glare about then?" Tommy asked, sitting up, more awake now and his attention focused on Allison.

"He's jealous," she said simply. When Tommy just stared at her blankly she elaborated. "He wants you. He has since, like, forever."

"Yeah, right."

"Tommy," Allison said, frowning at him. "You really don't see it?"

"He's never—"

"Because he doesn't want to be the scary gay predator guy who tries to bend your straight."

"That's stupid," Tommy replied. "My straight was bent a long time ago. The only one who has ever said I was completely straight is Adam."

"He's really only seen you date girls," Allison pointed out.

"Actually, he hasn't really seen me date anyone. He met an ex once, and yeah, it has been mostly girls but—"

Tommy wasn't even going to let himself think that what she was saying could be true. He'd long ago accepted that he and Adam would only ever be friends—Friends with a tendency to make out on stage—but just friends. He'd faced the idea that Adam didn't see him as anything else despite Tommy being totally his type.

"So you make the first move."

"No, not gonna happen," he sighed and leaned back again. "I have no desire to be shot down the one time in years I'm actually into a guy."

Allison leaned back; mirroring his slouched down pose on the couch and was silent for several minutes. Tommy was starting to wonder if she'd fallen asleep when she finally spoke again. "So, force him to make the first move."

"How?" Tommy asked. "He's not going to if he thinks I'm straight, right? And I'm not going to hook up with some random guy that I'm not into just so Adam will get his head out of his ass and realize what everyone else in the fucking world figured out already."

Allison was quiet again. Tommy waited, knowing she was thinking this time. Finally she asked, "You said he's never really seen you date at all, right?" When Tommy nodded she continued. "Maybe you just need to push him into admitting what he wants out of jealousy then. Maybe it being a guy isn't necessary."

Tommy turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were gleaming in excitement. She clearly had something planned, question was did he want to know what it was. He sighed loudly, what did have to lose? "What are you thinking?"

"Well—"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Thrace_adams for encouraging me to post this as a one-shot rather than waiting to see if I had time or the muse to make it into a longer story.
> 
> As for making this a longer story. I really haven't decided if it's something I can or want to expand on. Part of this just popped into my head a few days ago and begged to be written. I have a couple WIPs that I'm posting as it is and a several more that are started but not posted so adding to that seems like a spectacularly bad idea. Although, I can sort of see a longer story already, so should I continue? Anyone interested in a sequel?


End file.
